


Alucard's Lavender Eyed Heir

by YokaiAngel



Category: Hellsing, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BAMF Alucard, BAMF Integra Hellsing, BAMF Kiryuu Zero, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hellsing Post-Canon, Vampire Heritage, hellsing abridged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel
Summary: Zero's grandfather, who just so happens to be Alucard himself, decides that a visit is long overdue





	1. Grandfather

_In the very depths of hell do not demons love one another?_

_-Unknown_

* * *

When they heard the news that Zero Kiryuu, did, in fact, have a living family member most of the Night Class were admittedly curious. The silver-haired hunter had never indicated having any living family members. Although they really shouldn't be surprised considering Ichiru.

Zero had been in the middle of crossover when his phone had rung. Answering the phone, he had held it up to his ear and answered with a rather startled "Grandfather!?"

The lavender eyed prefect had actually abandoned his duties to take the call. It wasn't until moments later that they heard a rather loud scream of, "What do you mean you're visiting!"

What had really startled them was the fact that neither the Headmaster or Yagari had ever heard about a live Grandfather. Which was how they ended up in an empty field a good twenty miles of from Cross Academy patiently waiting for their arrival.

Zero seemed to be oblivious to the bewildered looks that the others were giving him. Yuuki, the newly turned pureblood had been left behind in case Zero's relatives were as trigger happy as he was.

Oh, they have no _idea_ as to what's to come.

A loud crashing sound broke them out of their individual thoughts. All eyes straying to the clearly flammable death machine heading in their direction.

Zero's eyes led to the sky as they all looked up at the burning plane in the sky above him, taking on a helpless tone that Kaname had never heard him use before,

" _Why_ can't he make a _normal_ entrance?" he muttered sounding pained. Lilac eyes closed as Zero gave in to the temptation and facepalmed.

Aldo looked at him incredulously "Shouldn't you be more concerned?! The plane is on fire in case you haven't noticed!" the blonde shrieked pointing in the direction of the flying catastrophe waiting to happen.

The silver-haired hunter snorted, "If he was that easy to kill he would already by ashes scattered across the Earth right now."

Cross frowned slightly, "Zero? What do you mean by that?" he asked softly.

By now all of them there were staring at the uncaring prefect. Zero kept his gaze on the fiery machine that was slowly flying in their direction. All watched, soon as the plane was above them two people jumped out.

About midway through the fall, Ichijo frowned "Shouldn't they be opening parachute's?"

Zero gave another inelegant snort but said nothing. Some, namely Cross, Yagari, and Aido started to shift looking upward, somewhat nervous. It wasn't until the two people crashed to did they show any concern.

"Nice to see you again, Seras." Zero drawled sarcastically The surrounding group gaped, jaws unhinged, to shocked to say anything.

A blonde woman no older than twenty-five stepped out of the airborne rubble, grinning "Nice to see ya after so long too." She said in a suspiciously British accent, "One second." She turned toward the smoke, "Master! Throw me my gun will you?" She asked.

A giant silver tank rifle was thrown out the smoke. Zero rolled his eyes, "Over dramatic, the both of you."

Complete silence settled over the group as they watched the blonde stranger. Seras gave him a mad grin hefting the rifle toward the burning plane shooting with one arm loading the gun. Zero shook his head clearly exasperated at her actions.

A low deep chuckle came from the rubble, "Fire away, my Vampiress." A man with long messy black hair walked out burning orange-red eyes covered in bright orange circular glasses said stepping out from the dust.

"Yes, my master." Seras purred out breathlessly pulling the trigger.

A giant bullet shot out of the gun hitting the plane dead on. It exploded in mid-air. The black haired gave a mad laugh as he watched the plains flaming remains fall towards the ground.

Zero rolled his eyes, hefting Bloody Rose up and shooting the man straight through the head without any hesitation. Blood flew into the air as the unknown man's deranged grin remained even after his glasses flew off his face.

"What the hell?!" Yagari yelled out jerking back in surprise.

Instead of disintegrating or falling dead the red clothed stranger tilted forward showing a bloodied cracked jaw, they watched in horror as Zero shot him again this time straight through the heart.

"Kiryuu what in the world are you doing?" Kaname asked making sure to keep his tone level.

"Shooting my insane grandfather," Zero said casually as if the pureblood was asking about the weather.

Several eyes widened. This was Kiryu's grandfather?

Before they could ask any more questions the blood that had spattered across the ground slowly moved towards the undead body. More insane laughter filtering through the air.

" **Ha** _h_ ** _A_ H**a..."

Shivers racked down their spines as the corpse rose off the ground, the jaw slowly hinging back into place and splattered blood moving rapidly back into its place.

"What a greeting!" Alucard roared "You truly are Integra's descendant!"

"Nice to see you again too, Grandfather." Zero deadpanned casually walking up to the cloaked man.

The man gave another wicked grinned, full of sharp teeth and a promise of something the group couldn't yet identify.

Wrapping his arms around Zero, effectively trapping his grandson's arms and nuzzling the other's neck causing the hunter seal placed on him to glow red and spark. Zero vaguely heard Seras laughing behind them.

With a resigned half-smile Zero turned his lavender gaze on the members of Cross Academy, "Congratulations, I welcome you to a world full of chaos and torment as I introduce you to my grandfather, Alucard _aka_ Vladimir Dracula, _welcome_ to my fucked up family. Hope you survive the experience."

* * *

_I've turned into a monster and it keeps getting stronger._

_-Unknown_


	2. Alucard's Lavender Eyed Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero's grandfather, who just so happens to be Alucard himself, decides that a visit is long overdue.

_I put in an order to the empire to send me a shitload of badasses and pillage-hungry murder machines._

_Instead, all I got was you cupcake cockclowns and a side order of fucknuggets._

_I can tell at a glance that at least 50% of you are cocksuckers, and the other 50% are cocksuckers who've never been told to believe in themselves._

_I'm going to shove my boot so far and fast up your assholes it'll trigger a geological event._

_You all reek of poverty and animal abuse._

_Every breath you take is a stunning endorsement of abortion._

_You shitstains are a collective masterpiece of failure._

_You cockgoblins circle jerk each other to exhaustion every night._

_You signed up to get pounded by the Titans and probably cried like sissies when you realized they actually don't have dicks._

_Your sensitive pussies cry so many tears you could float away on a river of douche canoes._

_You glitter-toed, cock-wrangling fairytinkle fagpuffin fuck puppets are gonna get your collective anal cavities stretched so far apart you'll think you were getting double-fisted by the Colossal Titan himself!_

_I will reorganize the failure that is all of your lives._

_I will FUCK START your souls._

_I'll make you mongoloid rock-chomping thundercunts scream harder than your mothers after her fourth failed coathanger abortion._

_I'm going to chop off your shriveled balls,_

_put them where your eyes should be,_

_put a sombrero on your head and beat you like a piñata._

_Hell,_

_I'll make you shit so many bricks you'll put the Mexicans out of business. But fear NOT._

_Because in three years,_

_I will turn you cock monarchs into fuck masters of galactic destruction!_

_— Shadis' epic rant to the 104th recruits._

* * *

They had questions of course.

However, three large handguns glittered against pale skin and it was rather obvious that some questions were better left unasked.

The next week was as easy as going for a walk. (For Alucard and Zero anyway. For everyone else it was hell.)

* * *

Zero's female classmates had reacted well to his grandfather visiting. Mostly focusing on the elder man's attractive features instead of his personality.

"That's Kiryu's grandfather?" A day class girl asked caught between awe and doubt as she watched Alucard wide grin plastered on his face and red eyes glinting maliciously behind orange tinted glasses as he draped himself over Zero who showed no outward reaction to the older man clinging to him in broad daylight.

Seras bounced over much to the envy of all the males in the classroom before contently wrapping herself around Zero's legs.

"No, you can't eat them. Are you _insane?_ Do you know what they _do_ to themselves to try and get these fools to notice them?"

Alucard cackled.

* * *

Integra arrived at the end of the week. She had aged well despite her having appeared older than she actually was in her youth. Her hair had turned grey and wrinkles crinkled around her eyes but she stood tall and proud in spite of her being well over eighty.

There was a smile on her face as she greeted her grandson. When the grandson/grandmother duo stood next to each other they could see that Zero had inherited Integra's eye shape and lip shape while he held Alucard's pale skin and a shorter silver version of the vampire's messy raven hair along with the coloring he had gained from his father's side of the family.

However, Integra's image as a benevolent grandmother was quickly ruined as soon as Alucard slunk across the room. Pulling out her handgun she aimed quite a bit lower than the raven vampire's head.

"Remember _vampire_." She tutted while sneering, "I'm not a young lady anymore. If you annoy me now I won't hesitate." Integra chirped.

" _Kinky~_ " Alucard started.

A gunshot rang across the room. Simultaneously every male in the room decided they would _never_ go against her.

Zero and Seras shrugged before joining in with shooting Alucard like it was an Olympic sport.

* * *

"Now she is more believable." The same day class girl nodded. "At least she doesn't look like she's in her twenties."

Integra glared and at that moment all the humans in the room realized that family resemblance could be a terrifying thing.

Zero stood in the background rolling his eyes in exasperation while Seras and Alucard grinned.

* * *

"No, you fools can't fake your deaths."

* * *

A day class girl screamed at the blood covered room. Alucard, Seras, and Zero's lifeless bodies were slumped against the wall. The former police officer was slumped, slick red blood trailed from her parted lips from her head's place on her own lap.

Alucard was sprawled across the floor, his chest gorged open, organs and blood spilled messily onto the ground. Zero's own head was resting against Seres' shoulder his face the picture of serenity, messy cuts sliced into his neck one pale hand loosely rested at his side a trail of blood leading up to spell the words;

_**fir** _ **Sτ β** _**ረ** _ **ỌoD**

* * *

The Hellsing–Kiryuu family had an amazing history. One that could be traced back over three thousand years. A history that showed the lost battles, secret wars, scandalous government secrets and much, much more. However, none of it included Alucard as his name had been edited out of all written records.

'And for good reason too' Integra thought as she walked, the vampire, Seras, and her grandson had tilted every desk, chair, board, poster, pencil, and painting in the entire school.

Integra looked to the sky, "I miss Walter." She sighed.

* * *

"Ah, memories," Alucard purred watching at the night class shied away from him, "This reminds me of the time I shot dear old Saint Nick–"

Zero shot his mouth off while Seras tackled him to the ground. The silver-haired hunter turned to the night class, hair ruffled and eyes half-crazed, "You heard _nothing_." He hissed.

The entire night class blinked at them, nodding their heads wearily. Most of the nobles had no idea who 'Saint Nick' was. Kaname who did hold Zero's arm in a firm grip, "Kiryuu-kun I would simply _love_ to the story behind this."

Behind them, Cross, Kaito, Yuuki, and Yagari stared at them in horror.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," The silver-haired hunter said with false cheer, "In the last hour and a half you destroyed three cars, sent four students to the hospital and managed to ignite a bank three miles away."

Zero slammed his hand down in outrage making Cross and the Night Class flinch away, "And you didn't invite _ME?!_ "

Integra's roar of fury and Alucard's laughter resounded throughout the school.

* * *

_Anathema (n.)_

_A person or thing that is detested or loathed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can use ideas with my permission! Just send me your name and story name so I can add to The List.


	3. Rule 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yokai Angel: I'm sure you'll all be disappointed to hear that this is the last chapter of Alucard's Lavender-Eyed Heir. After I post this will be removed from the poll.
> 
> Please remember that if you would like to use my ideas, certain scenes, or just continue the story then all you have do is PM me!
> 
> Thank you for your support.
> 
> Final Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Hellsing.

_Rule 63._

_(Internet slang, fandom slang, informal)_

_T_ _he proposition that it is possible to find gender-swapped versions of every fictional character,_

_especially as fanart on the internet._

* * *

Zero shot Alucard.

The sight wasn't uncommon anymore. The Night Class had gotten used to the smell of Alucard's blood and had become more desensitized to the gruesome sight of flesh peeling off the bone and the sounds of bones snapping.

This time it seemed to be a tad different than usual.

Usually, it went something like:

" _Well, well, well._ I believe I have an idea."

" _AAALLLUCCCAAAARD!"_

Shot.

Splatter.

Maniacal laughter.

Mocking quip.

Rinse (the blood out of the carpet and walls).

Repeat.

Inside of the headmaster's office on this particular occasion Zero seemed to be well and truly furious. Integra was calmly sipping her tea, Seras had left cross academy for England to manage the Hellsing in Integra's absence.

Alucard shifted his weight to dodge Zero's kick, an amused smile gracing the raven's lips. Cross desperately tried to pacify them.

"I'm not doing it." The hunter snarled a displeased smile crossing his face, It's annoying and all the guys make me want to shoot them."

"Ah but you can actually shoot this one!~" Alucard sang as he dodged another shot.

Having learned from previous mistakes everyone else in the room stood still and watched the confrontation play out.

Zero's eye twitched. Normally, he could get along with his grandfather but the man just wanted to show off.

"Oh well," Alucard pouted, making a big show of his exaggerated disappointment, "I suppose I'll just go all by _myself_. _Alone._ I suppose I'll just have to find a way to _entertain_ myself~"

The silverette's eye twitched again. Knowing full well what kind of devastation his Grandfather could leave behind when unsupervised.

In stiff, exaggerated motions Zero reached towards his tattoo and dragged his hands down it. It lit up a brilliant red. For a moment pitch, black fog covered his body. The night class and hunters watched in fascination as the fog cleared a beautiful woman was left standing in the hunter's place.

Lavender eyes glared at the people in the room. Alucard clapped as the same fog raked over his body and a young woman, no older than thirty shifted into focus.

Zero's outfit consisted of a blood-red, shoulderless blouse and a block slim, black, flared mini-skirt that ended mid-thigh that brought attention to long pale legs and black high heels.

"This mission is going to suck," Zero grumbled flicking her long silver hair over her shoulder.

"K-K-Kiryuu?" Aido fumbled. The blonde sounded so hopelessly lost that Zero almost took pity on the vampire.

Of course. The ice-wielder was a vampire and that disqualified him from Zero's sympathy list. Instead of answering the silverette cocked her eyebrow at him. Behind her, Alucard had shifted his own appearance. He, like Zero, had deathly pale skin and a slender well-shaped body.

Alucard's had silky, raven hair that stopped just before her shoulder blades and bangs that ended just before glowing red eyes that were framed with long, dark eyelashes. She wore a black office shirt covered by a white vest and trenchcoat. She wore white high heels and atop her head sat a white fuzzy cap.

Zero rolled her eyes as she caught Aido openly gaped at the pair. Slightly annoyed the silver-haired leaned forward and removed her high heels from her feet and absently swung the heel by its leg, "Fuck, I hate these things."

Kaname's polite smile never left his lips although he had unintentionally admired the silver-haired beauty's new form for a second longer than he probably should have. Senri tilted his head to the side.

Ruka was silently evaluated Kiryuu's slender figure and was reluctant to conclude that Zero was rather bewitching as a woman.

Cross had started to speak to the hunter only to trap himself with trying to figure out the ever confusing gender pronouns, "Zero-kun–-chan -kun, I mean–."

Alucard was as always no help. He merely watched ever non-Hellsing struggle to compose themselves.

"Just Zero, Cross." The hunter deadpanned.

Yagari recovered well enough to smack Kaito for not looking at Zero's face as the teacher tried to register his little brother was now a little sister. With a wicked grin, Alucard melted into the shadows.

* * *

The mission was absolute chaos.

Low-level chaos considering both Alucard and Zero were involved but more chaos that most people could handle.

However, during the mission, Alucard had noticed something.

Potential Hellsing Recruits.

The calm blonde vampire and the silent one with the light blue eyes. Perhaps powerful associates due to their ties with the Ancestor.

Oh, _yes._

Alucard knew.

The grandfather may not be as old as the ancient one but he recognized old power when he saw it.

The Japanese vampire king would have also been a candidate but the pureblood had his own schemes in play with the 'Vampire Council' that he allowed to run so rampant. Not to mention the little, newly returned, if useless, pureblood sister.

Alucard knew family and blood were important. That much Integra and life had taught him.

Ignorance was not bliss and the female Kuran was in for such a delightful surprise.

A shame he could not giver her a dose of reality and show her that her 'innocence' was not a strength.

A characteristic that some found appealing, yes.

Strength? No.

Inwardly he cursed his grandson's interest in the female. The witch deserved Alucard's wrath. She knew of his heir's feelings. Was fully aware and gave the hunter no answer.

Not even rejection.

Personally, Alucard would have chosen one of the more interesting ones. So the Vampire King was going to subtly stage a _small_ intervention.

* * *

Over in England Integra's highly attuned Alucard senses combined with her finely honed motherly instincts started to ring.

She slowly paused in her work. Taking a moment to decide whether or not she wanted to interfere. After a few moments of complete silence, she decided it wasn't worth her attention.

Besides she was planning on retiring soon anyway.

So long as Alucard didn't cause anything that could be tied to the Hellsings she would allow him to play to his heart's content.

Alucard's grandson deserved to have a mate befitting a true Hellsing.

* * *

The moment Zero walked into the club all eyes were on her. She ignored them with ease as she glided toward the bar. The night class and hunters were also casually but strategically strewn across the building in case anything went wrong.

Their mission was rather simple in idea however a B-Ranked Vampire was not something that the Vampire Council wanted to risk. Touga and Cross had been excluded as neither of them were capable of being discreet.

Of course Aido, Rima, Senri had to be left behind because of the blonde's boisterous personality and Rima and Senri's modeling careers might have caused their target to run off.

Alucard was shifting through the shadows, subtly guiding some of the smashed humans and less than subtly shoving the more stubborn ones. Zero had crashed into Ruka and Seiren once each, Kain twice and on Zero's fifth time 'accidentally' running into Kuran the young hunter was more than a little suspicious.

Sensing that his little scheme was starting to annoy his heir and realizing that his little game was over Alucard changed tactics.

To cause as much chaos as he could while he was here.

With a pretty smile, Alucard discarded her place in the shadows and took a step onto the dance floor.

* * *

T he night ended with thirty-six prostitutes being released from captivity as well as three dogs. Six Level E's were discovered in the basement of the club and the Vampire they were hunting was deemed dead, not that anyone saw the body but judging by the speck of blood that Zero had on his now male face it was safe to assume.

Alucard had made a throne from the suspicious piles of bodies the Vampire King had 'found'.

The Level B had participated in human trafficking and illegal dog fights. From the evidence, they found at least forty people all under the age of twenty-five had been shipped out of the country, too be sold in Budapest. The amount of blood spilled might have been much larger had the Level B not decided to simultaneously annoy Alucard, Zero, and Kaname all at once.

The humans that were in the club had all been hypnotized (thank you Alucard's one somewhat non-violent ability).

Now if only the Night Class members could find a way to separate their leader from the insanity that was Alucard and Kaname talking about proper ways to massacre rebellion leaders.

* * *

Alucard had finally left Japan and all, with the exceptions of Zero, Kaname, Cross, and Yagari, of Cross Academy had breathed a sigh of relief.

Most of the Night Class tried to ignore the fact that Zero was Vampire Royalty although they had kept a reasonable sense of self-preservation by keeping their distance. Kaname was not included in this. Instead, he found himself spending more time in the hunter's company.

The pureblood, who was rather enjoying the time he spent in Zero's presence, started to pay more attention to the Silver-haired prefect. Kaname's inner historian found the Kiryuu-Hellsing family 'legends' fascinating and he found himself visiting the hunter in order to learn more of the unique vampire culture in England.

Kaname had to admit he was slightly disappointed that he had not been able to witness these 'Nazi Vampires' and meet this Walter C. Dornez 'Ex Vampire Hunter' for they both seemed so terribly interesting. The Ancestor could see why Alucard was so fond of these hunters.

A small smile graced his lips as Alucard's lavender eyed heir turned to him, face shifting into total exasperation.

Yes, he could see why indeed.

* * *

_Darling,_

_be daring._

– _unknown_

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can use ideas with my permission! Just send me your name and story name so I can add to The List.


End file.
